Evolved From The Dead
by Ashura Satoshi
Summary: It's not just the Pokemon that are infected...but the humans as well. Follow Ash Ketchum as he encounters the living dead for the first time and meets many people along the way. Can he put his trust into the people he meets? But more importantly...what will happen to the survivors of the Pokemon World? Will they be part of the small percentage of humanity or be left to the dead?
1. A Failed Experiment

**[A/N] Ok, I wasn't going to be writing yet another fiction, but this idea just hit me unexpectedly…so I began writing and this was my end result. I hope you enjoy, so please oh please R&R! Your thoughts/comments are very much appreciated!**

* * *

In the middle of the Sinnoh Region was a small lab…an unknown lab that was hidden in nearly the middle of nowhere. And that was the thing. This lab was known for creating tons and tons of crazy experiments from creating Pokemon that can become immune to their weaknesses or even creating Pokemon just from thin air. But…their experiments usually ended in fiascos that nearly endangered the lab…but that didn't stop them…or so the professor and assistant that lived there.

But today was a totally different experiment. The professor and assistant were working on something else. And that was using DNAs of other Pokemon and transferring them into a test subject to hopefully create a "hybrid" Pokemon. But, even they were confident that such an experiment would succeed… even with an estimate failure rate exceeding their success rates.

* * *

Standing in front of giant machines all hooked up to an unconscious Ditto, the professor watched patiently with his assistant as all of the equipment were sending data to the test subject, both eager for any sign of changes.

…"Do you think this will work?" The assistant whispered quietly to the older man.

"I'm not sure. All I can say now is to wait patiently," The professor whispered back.

Nodding, the assistant jotted down a few more notes onto his clipboard, before looking back up at the Ditto sitting on the machine.

"It's been days since we've begun this experiment…don't you think that something would happen by now?"

The professor huffed. "Hush! I think I see some changes!"

Swiftly turning his head, the assistant had indeed seen some changes occurring at this exact moment…but strangely, it was something they'd never expect.

Sitting on the machine, the Ditto had begun to transform into a pale color rather than its normal lavender tone, fangs growing longer, and it's body looking more…dead.

"Extraordinary!" The professor shouted.

He ran over to the Pokemon and picked it up to examine it further, taking in every detail of the new subject.

"Quick, write down the data!"

The assistant nodded and began moving his pencil along the paper, but what he heard next frightened him…quite a bit.

"AAH!"

Shooting his eyes up, the assistant had noticed a large chunk of the professor's neck in the Ditto's mouth.

"Professor!"

The assistant watched in horror as the Ditto began to chomp away at the old man, as he tried desperately to swipe the Pokemon off of him.

Immediately scramming for one of the spare poke balls in the lab, the assistant fell and soon felt a pair of sharp teeth sink into his leg.

Screaming from the pain, the assistant glanced over at the professor, who lied on the floor covered in a pool of blood…and soon enough the assistant had ended in the same horrible fate as him.

…

* * *

Somewhere in the small town of Pallet was a young boy named Ash Ketchum. He was just an ordinary 18 year old boy, who loved Pokemon.

But that wasn't what was so great about him. Many would describe the boy as a person who was skilled with Pokemon battles, extremely nice and caring, courageous, and would do nearly anything it takes to gain the happiness or to offer safety to his friends and family.

He had short spiky, raven hair and auburn eyes filled with such passion and emotion. He was around 5'11 in height and was pretty decent looking overall.

So there he layed…on the top of his bed with his hands placed underneath his head and eyes locked on the ceiling above him, watching as the fan spun in quick circles emitting cool air that brushed lightly against his face.

The young man was currently living with his mother, Delia Ketchum in the small home he was staying in, but he had absolutely nothing to do. He had come back from his journey a little while ago, so he was planning on embarking on a new one pretty soon, but he just hadn't found the right time.

…Soon enough, a sound had broken him from his trance.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rung? Who could it possibly be? I mean…sure they had a few neighbors around his house, but they barely even spoken to him.

He flopped himself off his bed and jogged downstairs to answer the door.

…

* * *

Once the teenage boy had reached the bottom of the stairway, he had seen his mother already beat him to his task.

...

All he could see now was his mother smiling and hugging a mysterious person from behind the door, but who could it have been?

He let his curiosity get the best of him and finally walked over to meet the stranger from behind the front door.

…

Once he had reached the front door, he was instantly greeted with a tackle that abruptly brought his back to meet the rough tile beneath him.

"Oh Ash! I missed you so much!"

The teenage boy blushed as his eyes tried to focus on who the person was, but to no avail.

Giggling, his mother spoke. "Ash, May came over to visit us, isn't that nice?"

"M-May?" Ash muttered. "You're um...kinda chocking me."

Blushing, the girl had unwrapped her arms from Ash's chest and stood up in a quick manner. "Sorry, Ash! I-I didn't mean to…I mean I- uh, I was just excited to see you…that's all…"

Ash smiled and got up from the floor, giving him a better look of the girl standing in front of him.

And what he saw had impressed even a dense teen like himself.

Standing right in front of him... was May Maple wearing a red blouse, denim jeans, black boots, and a dark headband he had given her for her 17th birthday. He thought she looked pretty...no that would be an understatement. She looked gorgeous in his eyes. Her long brown hair and blue eyes sending unknown feelings straight to his stomach, and his knees feeling suddenly shaky, and weak.

...

Looking down at himself, Ash was only wearing a black and blue T shirt, baggy jeans, black sneakers, and 5 pokeballs strapped to his belt.

Finally breaking the rather awkward silence, Ash spoke. "So…what brings you here May?"

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes, playfully. "To come see you of course! And I figured you would be going on a new journey, so I was wondering if maybe I could…tag along?"

He smiled. "Sure, May. I don't mind, but I was going to leave maybe tomorrow. Would that be alright with you?"

"Of course! You're in charge, so whatever you say goes!"

"Great," He replied.

...

"…Ok now that that's settled! How about some lunch!" Delia said.

"Sounds great!" The two said in unison.

Delia smiled and thought to herself. "How typical…teenage kids…"

* * *

The rest of the day had passed by pretty normally. Ash and May were talking and retelling of moments of their adventures or just talking about pretty much…anything.

But night soon arrived, so the two teens had to get a good night's rest for the long days ahead of them.

…

Ms. Ketchum had decided that Ash would sleep in his own room, while May would sleep in the guest room, which was literally right across from Ash's room.

So…Ash slipped out of his clothes and put on his night wear, which consisted of a grey T shirt and his boxers. Soon after, he slipped under the covers of his bed, turned off the light of his lamp, and fell asleep.

May on the other hand was just getting ready for bed herself. Taking a quick shower, changing into her clothes and then brushing her teeth.

As soon as she had finished, her head hit the pillow of her bed and she fell into a deep slumber…thinking about a certain dark haired trainer…one that was sleeping in the room across from her own.


	2. Journey to Unova

**Strange. I just had a dream last night about zombies…so I figured what better than to write about them? Haha, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, so I hope this is worth the wait. **

**R&R!**

* * *

After a well night's of rest, the two teens had woken up. Going through their normal morning routine of showering, getting dressed in their yesterday's clothing, brushing their teeth, and packing, the two headed downstairs.

Instantly being greeted with the aroma of fresh cooking, the two had rushed to their spots at the table and quickly ate once the food hit the table.

…

Thanking Ms. Ketchum for her wonderful breakfast, the two teens shared hugs with the older woman, just before embarking on their new adventure around the Unova Region.

"Goodbye mom," Ash said, embracing his mother.

"Goodbye, sweetie. Don't forget to come visit me, ok?"

He smiled and pulled away from the hug, allowing for May to share a quick hug with his mother.

Smirking at the two teens, Ms. Ketchum made a comment that Ash would sure get her for later.

"Have fun you two, but do tell me when I hear wedding bells!"

"Mum!" Ash cried, childishly.

May, too was quite flustered, but couldn't help but grin at the thought of marrying Ash. It sounded quite…nice.

"Whatever…goodbye mom," The trainer huffed, leading May through the door, but at the last moment, a Pokemon jumped onto his shoulder.

"Oh! Hey Pikachu! I was looking for you!" The boy chuckled.

"PikaPi!" It happily exclaimed.

…

* * *

So the trio had been walking just down the hills of Pallet Town, and just stopping at a forest, Ash stood in place with his hands on his hips.

"…Ash?"

He turned around and gave May a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Are we going to be walking through the forest or…?"

"…Oh, I was planning on just using Charizard for aerial travel. Is that fine with you?"

She nodded. "Sure. Like I said, anything you say goes!"

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, but it's always good to get a second opinion before I do something stupid."

May just laughed, while Ash threw out a pokeball, revealing a large fire dragon.

"Charizard! Can you fly May and I to the Unova Region?"

Nodding, Charizard lowered itself to allow the two to hop on. The fire dragon had known Unova was a far flight, but was willing to do anything for his trainer.

Ash hopped onto Charizard with ease, placing his hands just before the fire type's slender neck, running his fingers against it lightly.

Turning his head back down, he saw May struggling to get on, so Ash held out his hand to assist the brunette haired girl.

Blushing, May gladly took his hand and sat right behind the raven haired boy, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Giving one final command to Charizard, they were off.

* * *

…

Now, for what seemed like the past hour, the group were flying around the Region with no trouble…but something seemed out of place…

Ash glanced over Charizard's wing, and had seen a group of Pokemon…but instead of being live and active like they should be…they seemed more dead…and idle.

Now, May, Pikachu, and Charizard would've just ignored it, and continued with the flight like they were doing now, but Ash's curiosity got the best of him.

"Charizard! Land right there!"

Obliging with the teen's request Charizard began to lower itself, much to the group's dismay at arriving as soon as possible.

* * *

…

The second they had just approached the ground, Charizard let out a loud shriek of pain…then another.

"Um…Ash?! I think we should get out of here!" May shouted.

Ash was completely shocked…utterly horrified by the group of Pokemon that were nearing them.

His observation was correct, they were more dead looking and pale and just more…creepy.

But that's when his instincts kicked in. With one shout, Charizard weakly flew back into the air with several bite wounds crossing his body.

…

After about 10 minutes of flying…Charizard just couldn't take it anymore. His face had turned more pale and his breath became short…forcing him to fall unconscious mid-flight.

"Charizard!" Ash cried out, hoping to wake the fire Pokemon.

May, on the other hand, allowed a few tears to trickle from her eyelids, while squeezing onto the raven haired boy tighter.

And at the last moment, they had crashed into the surface of the ground.

…

* * *

The now unconscious teens and Pokemon layed on the ground they had crashed on.

Pikachu was directly atop of Charizard, while the two teens were in a more…intimate position.

Ash was directly atop of May.

But as good as it sounded, everyone was in terrible shape. From up close, bruises, wounds, and blood stains were clearly evident, and it was no doubt that someone had broken something.

Fluttering his eyes open, Ash had slowly awoke from his previous state, getting up, and then wincing from pain.

"Shit!" He yelped, then falling back down.

The rather loud cry from the boy had caused Pikachu to awake…and then much sooner, May.

"…Ash?" The girl muttered.

"May! Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly.

"I-I think so…but um," She blushed. "Why are you on top of me?"

Ash blushed and shot straight up, almost as if the pain wasn't there.

"I-I don't know…but more importantly, how are you feeling?"

She looked down at herself momentarily and noticed she didn't look too good, noticing all of the open cuts and bruises.

Then she put her thoughts to the test. She slowly stood up, but hearing a cracking sound, she stood wide eyed and fell straight back down.

"May!" He cried, crouching down to her. "What happened?!"

"M-My leg…I think it-it's broken," She yelped.

"Oh no…" He muttered. "Here, I'll carry you."

"No! Just go on without me. You're obviously in much better condition than I am, so you should just go."

He rolled his eyes and scooped her up bridal style.

The instant movement had startled May slightly, causing her to yelp, but wrapping her arms around the boy's neck with a blush on her face.

…

Holding out his ball to return Charizard, with May still in his arms and Pikachu now in May's arms, the pokeball wouldn't return Charizard.

When the red beam of light of the ball had struck Charizard, it had slowly faded, not doing what is was supposed to do.

"Huh?" Ash asked with a look of confusion, staring at the red and white orb.

"Um…Ash? As much as I would hate doing this, I think it would be best if we left him here for now."

"But…what if those things return?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Ash…" May said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Let's just go for now. I'm sure Charizard would've wanted for us to do the same."

The boy took one last glance at his fallen Pokemon, before agreeing with the girl in his arms, limping away slightly, with Charizard lying unconscious beneath the cold hard ground.

* * *

**So...**

**How did you like the chapter? **

**Leave a review below and tell me what you thought!**

**Until next time, I'll try to get a new chapter out much sooner, so...see ya all next time.**

**~Ashura Satoshi**


End file.
